Can you love me
by velimir30
Summary: The night in which Hikaru and Misa discover that they are in love. This is NOT a LEMON.


- This fanfic is inspired by "Macross: DYRL" and written with the aid of the text file containing the total translation to English ( which can be located at the Fox's Robotech page. ). Macross and Macross DYRL are registered trademarks of their inventors. I am merely borrowing the characters for the greed-free purpose of my fanfic. So...please don't sue me.  
  
- Warning ! This is NOT a LEMON.  
  
- Before you R&R I would ask you to read the second part of my author's notes at the end of the text. Thank you.  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"Can you love me"  
  
by Velimir Radicevic  
  
Misa: "I want to go home...where everyone is..."  
  
Before she could continue Hikaru took her hand and held it lightly. He despised his own guts for thinking this, but Misa...she seemed so vulnerable...so beautiful while she grieved like that. Like she was an entirely different person: not the Lieutenant with which he often quarreled but a gentle, kind woman of endless strength and compassion. Hikaru almost gasped at himself, surprised of the context of his thoughts and the fact that he simply couldn't resist staring into Misa...or admire her...to care for her...  
  
Misa: "Ensign Ichijo..."  
  
Slowly yet powerfully their lips collided and just in that moment both were drunk with a tidal wave of new revelations. Lieutenant Misa Hayase and Ensign Hikaru Ichijo have wandered the devastated Earth for an entire month now and after finding no survivors they encountered something beyond their wildest dreams- an alien city buried deep within the ocean. And here in the privacy of one of the abandoned city's households both of them kissed. Hikaru seemed quite "whole" during that moment but Misa...While she felt his comforting lips on hers Misa's mind pumped information's to her heart. During all these nights and days they were together, linked by the fact that they were the only ones left on their Home world, muffling each others nightmares. First when they escaped the Zentreadi clutches and landed here they were Lieutenant and Ensign to one another, having little tolerance for the suffering of their souls. But soon circumstances began to change. Death and departure of those who were the closest to both and that familiar feeling of being helpless in the shroud of death inched them closer. Some time later they became allies united by the same goal-to return to the SDF- 1 Macross, the only place in the universe that still harbored the Human race. After that they learned to listen and to feel, to recognize the pain and to finally be able to give comfort - they became friends. And now, a layer of their feelings, almost divine by itself surrounded them. Misa felt the sincerity of the kiss but her memory robbed the pleasure from it. She withdrew her lips and gazed tearfully into Hikaru's eyes. They were intensely but in the same time warmly blue. Hikaru returned the look as thoughts grew heavy upon him as well. He remembered the days in the UN- spacy. He remembered how much Misa hated him while he was a cocky, brash young pilot and how much was he willing to return the favor in the same measure. He also remembered that he should be in love with Minmey. Or was he in love with Minmey? Hikaru and Minmey were separated on the same day and on the same occasion in which he and Misa arrived on Earth. At first Hikaru couldn't find a second in which he wouldn't flip through her pictures engraved in his mind, a single dream without them reunited. He didn't know how but suddenly that changed as well. Hikaru was now kissing the woman that was the object of his hatred all this time. Was this love? Was he in love with the five year older Lieutenant Misa Hayase? His mind denied that and by thus grappled with his heart which was even more entangled. So, until he would find a way to make the final decision Misa had the initiative.  
  
Misa: "Hikaru, what was this? Is this just your way of expressing how desperate you are? Hikaru, are you toying with me? Tell me...please tell me !"  
  
Misa was on a verge of a complete collapse. Tears which ran down her cheeks gave her green eyes the look of a pure emerald ocean. And above everything she was now certain. She had fallen in love with Ensign Hikaru Ichijo. Knowing in that moment the love that Hikaru felt for Minmey, Misa already accepted the image of him leaving. That this wonderful instant was indeed just Hikaru's desperation as he wanted the taste of another woman in Misa. But it was much different now. Cupping Misa's head in his hands Hikaru again inched closer for a wordless answer. Time stopped as they kissed again with no intention to flow until the kiss was broken. And when it was the true answer was given.  
  
Hikaru: "Misa, I would never toy with your emotions nor would I ever give anything false. I...I have feelings for you Misa. I...care for you. I care for you so much."  
  
Misa: "Oh, Hikaru...Hikaru I...I...just...just hold me and don't let go of me. I am so scared Hikaru."  
  
He took her into his embrace and lowered his head so that he could feel Misa's soft, fragrant hair. As he rocked her slowly Hikaru whispered warm words in the cold night which has begun. He looked at her figure and features under the moonlight and stars and shamelessly deducted how incredibly beautiful she was.  
  
Hikaru: "Everything is okay Misa. We will get through this...we will win. You'll see."  
  
They remained embraced like that some time into the night caressing each other without any fears or holdback's. Somewhere around eleven however, fatigue befell them both.  
  
Hikaru: "C'mon Misa. We have done everything we could today. Let's go to sleep."  
  
Misa: "Okay."  
  
They both got up as Hikaru reached down for something in his right pocket. It turned out to be an ordinary lighter. Or was it just that ? It was of an older design, expendable trinket with only an insignia of the UN- spacy military corps to distinguish it. Yet the Ensign held it in his hand like something monumental, something extremely important...and sad. Misa successfully read the tension of memory building up in the air and tried to break it with a casual sentence.  
  
Misa: "I never knew you smoke Mr. Ichijo."  
  
Hikaru tried to mimic her smile while his eyes were fixed on that what he held.  
  
Hikaru: "It was a present...from Roy. Hell, he knew neither of us had that nasty habit but I guess that this was one of his patent "just in case" gifts. I could quote him, you know: "In the age of war the only thing that a man needs is a sharp wit, charm, good looks and a lighter he never uses. By my account, well, you now have one of those preconditions."  
  
Under normal circumstances a pleasing, thin laughter would sneak out of Misa and regale her interlocutor as a reward for the humorous lines, but this time the effect was completely altered. She canceled her smile and regretfully lowered her head. The second wave of emotions was poised to strike. Misa could now do nothing else but apologize for a hundredth time on the same matter.  
  
Misa: "Hikaru...I am sorry about Roy. You were right, it's all my fault. He died protecting us and I didn't even lift a finger...I didn't even shed a tear...Perhaps it would have been better off if I were dead...then Roy would still be alive, and you would have been happy aboard Macross with Minmey...if I only bring death and misery to everyone why should I live ! Why...why !!!"  
  
Hikaru: "Don't you dare ever repeat that Misa !!! Damn it, I know you for being stronger then this. You know as well as I do that any of us could have been killed...it was what we accepted when we joined the military. Roy died a soldiers death and...there is no shame in that."  
  
Misa: "No, don't speak like that !!! Hikaru...what has changed so you stopped hating me...why aren't you blaming me...why can't I suffer alone away from the world where nobody needs my failure..."  
  
Hikaru: "Misa..."  
  
And in the very next moment Misa flounced herself onto his chest, crying without control. This was the first time Hikaru ever saw that large an explosion of pain and grief. And now it was his turn to feel guilty, like the confidence that Misa invested in him was for nought...the strength with which he would always credit himself just another name for his boyish arrogance. And the past that they shared...if only he had the courage to think it all through. Instead he had to live now with the fact and the memory of repeatedly harming her, of building that terrible emotional weight which threatened to crush her...Misa...now perhaps a woman of his heart? Tightening his embrace Hikaru barely held his own tears back while he spoke with a shaky voice.  
  
Hikaru: "...because I won't let you suffer alone...now...please don't cry...please...oh Misa...it's not true that you're a failure and that nobody cares about you. I care about you Misa...I need you...now more then ever. I need your voice to keep on telling me to go further and to always hope beyond hope. Hell, I even need you to correct me or yell at me when I start behaving like an idiot."  
  
Misa finally broke her sobbing seeing a way to input some mile sarcasm mixed with a smile and a few stale tears.  
  
Misa: "Heh, I guess...sob...that I will forever have to work on that "perk" of yours Mr. Ichijo."  
  
Hikaru: "As long as your fee remains the same, I don't mind."  
  
They both paused to make a hearty laugh, pleased that they have completed the sad-happy circle and took so many things of their minds. But now the night has already reached a mature status leading Hikaru to check his watch. It was an old reflex however, due to the simple fact that the watch was broken. Seeing his action Misa took a shot with another casual sentence, this time praying it will not steer some more ill memories.  
  
Misa: "How much time is it?"  
  
Hikaru: "Enough I would say. Maybe even past midnight."  
  
Misa: "Then it would be right that we hit the sack. We stayed up longer then needed but...I can't say it didn't help me Hikaru. Thank you."  
  
Hikaru: "Don't mention it. It's...good when you have someone that actually cares to understand what you say."  
  
Words of kindness said and thanks were exchanged. It was almost strangely tranquil while they stood there, just looking at each other and wearing their smiles. Their hearts once again started beating faster, almost to the point where they both felt needlessly uncomfortable till Hikaru shattered the second coming of their infamous past-dwelling by carelessly lifting Roy's present to cast some light on the dark room.  
  
Hikaru: ( putting his arm gently around Misa's waist ) "Let me lead the way."  
  
Misa yawned to mask the obvious traces of blushing before she would relax slightly in his embrace, settling her head tiredly beside Hikaru's neck. They finally climbed to the second story of the alien house and stopped in front of the first door in the short hallway.  
  
Hikaru: "You can sleep here miss Hayase. I will search for another room. Goodnight."  
  
But even as he began to make distance Misa gathered the courage to halt him and express her wish.  
  
Misa: "Hikaru ?"  
  
Hikaru: "Yes ?"  
  
Misa: "Would you...I mean...Hikaru would you please...stay with me tonight ? I just don't want to be alone now...please ?"  
  
He gave her a heartwarming smile to sink the fear of rejection before he would return to her.  
  
Hikaru: "Of course Misa. And I promise that I will still be there when you wake up."  
  
Misa: "Oh, Hikaru...thank you so much."  
  
Resisting the urge to kiss him, Misa opened the door as her mind and conscience begun to shake her from within. They will be together tonight and will sleep next to each other. And...will she allow him to get as close as her mind scared her with ? Misa couldn't answer that. Instead she gracefully removed her footwear and found herself under the bed cover. Only then she realized that she subconsciously left just about enough room for Hikaru to lay down next to her ( which of course he did. ). Misa immediately started trembling as his presence awoke both desire and unrest in her. Hikaru took that gesture quite literatim and spread his arms so that he could tuck her in. Her quivering stopped as she felt his hands remaining to cuddle her shoulders. After some time the sheer pleasure of his touch made Misa purr into her pillow forgetting about all of the inhibitions that her thoughts made mandatory.  
  
Misa: "Mmm...Ichijo...that feels so good..."  
  
Unable to restrain himself anymore Hikaru pressed against her back and tenderly kissed her neck. Several strands of her long brown hair remained at his lips until Misa turned in his embrace. Her eyes were wide and her mouth barely and temptingly open. The only thing moving in Misa was her heart which ticked with a savage beat. Their gazes locked and their bodies intertwined as if spellbound while a fire that burned in both of them greatly intensified.  
  
Hikaru: "Misa..."  
  
Misa: "Hikaru..."  
  
The kiss which followed was different. It was a soft kiss at first but soon it transformed into a kiss that wanted, demanded, the kiss that regenerated their strength in each others arms. No more words were needed even though so many were left unspoken. Deeds and the memory of them crossed time from the past into now and there they evaporated. Hikaru and Misa encased themselves in their world, one where time and space held no sway. Past and future seemed like a hollow mockery as they rippled against them. The moment of which Misa feared just a few minutes ago would soon become the climax of their lives together. They made love that night in the eye of the storm, gently, passionately, guided only by the voices of their souls as if they were never to experience such a wonderful moment again. And that night their love blossomed, one that will stand the test of time and take both Misa and Hikaru to and beyond the stars.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
- Well it's finished. My first fanfic. Short and sweet. Oh, and for all those picky people that I need to keep me well seated on the ground, I just have the information that I am 15 years old and I live in Yugoslavia ( Europe ) so don't take eventual grammar and spelling errors too seriously.  
  
- I am a great fan of the Misa-Hikaru aka. Lisa-Rick romance and because of that I consider Macross: DYRL a great treat. ( Minmey fans are welcome to come and make an attempt to flame me. I am armed with fire- extinguishers, he he he ( a joke. I really have nothing against Minmey )) My story goes into the night in which Hikaru and Misa discover that they are in love with each other. I had to mark out as little words between them as possible so that I don't spoil the romantic movie ending. But don't worry all you love-hungry fans for I plan to make the next few fanfics based upon the same subject. Oh and sorry if I made Misa a little too much whiny, but she had a great deal of a sad past to cope with and she was, after all in the arms of the man she loves.  
  
- Now to all those people who come to R&R my humble accomplishment, I turn to with a great plea. In the sea of super-quality anime Macross saga holds a very special place for me alongside "Granzort", "Saber rider"... But alas, due to the blunt-headed idiots in my country I was merely able to watch the first sixteen episodes and to fill up the gargantuan gap in my knowledge I had to invest ( not waste, mind you. ) tens upon tens of hours on the internet while still "breathing" with the tapes that I posses. And also on the Internet all of those beautiful Robotech VHS's and DVD's were only for region 1 ( read: America, Canada. ). So I beg you, gentle reviewer, if you have the knowledge where it is possible for me to find Robotech / Macross saga viewing material that can be distributed to Yugoslavia ( namely Belgrade, it's capitol ) include that information in your review. A site where I can download the episodes can also be stated. Price makes no difference. My deepest thanks.  
  
- I have several other fanfics in their infant stages so if you liked my "Can you love me" you might be interested in my soon-to-be-done work ( This was the shortest one in the family and will, most probably be the only one based on DYRL. ).  
  
- Thank you for dedicating your time to my work. 


End file.
